dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth-77)
Batman Is A Former Member Of The Society of Assassins He Was Trained By, The Society of Assassins. He Is Also The Huntress' Main Love Interest And Later Becomes Her Boyfriend And became the new Batman after Bruce Retired Months later Tom Became Married To Hela Origins Tom Was Just An Infant When His Parents Were Killed By Joe Chill Logan Was Found And Raised by the Society of Assassins, Tom Became A Talented Martial Artist By The Time He Was A Pre-Teen. Personality Batman Is A Natural-Born Leader. He Is Cold, Brutal, Violent, Ruthless Aggressive, Short Tempered, Confrontational, Clever, Serious, Stern, Strict Responsible, Disciplined, Intelligent, Confident, Always Thinking Everything Through And An Individual Who Always Look Out For Others. He Is Always Willing To Give Those He Punishes A Second Chance, Out Of All The Villains the Team Has Faced, The One That Is Most Hated Is Bane. Batman Will Stop At Nothing To Kill Bane. Batman Insists That The Two Are Nothing Alike, Despite Bane's Claims To The Contrary. Several Encounters With Him Have Lead Dangerously Close To Causing Rifts Between Batman And Hela. Batman Must Put Aside His Fixation On Bane If He Wishes To Resolve The Threat. Another Flaw Batman Has Is He Is Competitive And Still A Bit Immature But, But Will Fight To The Finish To Defend Them. Despite His Unwillingness To Kill Innocent People, Tom Is Perfectly Willing to Kill People Who He Thinks Deserve Death, Batman Is A Loner. Batman Made It Clear That He Doesn't Want To Be Part Of A Team But Eventually Does Form The Justice Titans. The Team And Everybody In It Is Very Important To Batman. He Cares Deeply About Each Of His Friends But For Hela It Is Shown That Batman Has Romantic Feelings For Her. Everyone On The Team Can Very Well See Their Feelings For Each Other Including The Villains But Neither Of Them Admitted Their Feelings Until The Season 1 Finale Where They Finally Confess Their True Feelings For Each Other And Have Their First Kiss. Powers And Abilities Powers *'Unique Physiology:' Due to the Lazarus Pit, Tom Wayne's physiology was changed permanently. First, the exposure crippled his mind and body. Then, the Lazarus rebuilt his physical and mental faculties further than a human could process or build. These enhancements make Batman an enhanced human, not superhuman and afford him the enhancements. *'Enhanced Intellect:' Able to think 10 times faster and utilize that much more of his mind than your average human for information processing and sorting, Batman's mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue as he apparently uses 100% of his brain (as opposed to the myth that the average human only uses around 10% of their brain). He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. *'Super-Memory:' - With his accelerated brain activity, Tom can receive or process large amounts of information and data at once, reading words and pictures at a fast pace. Tom does have a photographic memory with total recall and has the ability to super-read an entire encyclopaedia in seconds and he can retain large amounts of information flawlessly. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Batman possesses enhanced reflexes. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. *'Enhanced Speed:' Ability to run at speeds of up to 50mph and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Batman can exert himself at peak capacity greater then any human could. *'Enhanced Strength:' His entire muscular system was hardened and fortified making Batman many times stronger than an average human to the point of tearing off an airplane door and twisting steel with his bare hands. Tom can lift cars with ease, crush guns, and knock over superhuman enemies with little effort. He can place the this capability into his strikes, allowing him the augment the concussive force of his attacks. His strength should be sufficient enough to press about 10 tons with relative ease. *'Enhanced Senses:' Batman's senses have been augmented to heightened levels of function. He can perceive things better than a normal human. This includes, but is not limited to: *'Enhanced Hearing:' Batman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency *'Enhanced Sense of Smell:' On various occasions, Batman has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet. *'Enhanced Vision:' Batmam also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. *'Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision:' He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Batman can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. *'Telescopic Vision:' The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. *'Microscopic Vision:' The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' With an accelerated ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which Batman's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death. As such, Batman's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can heal faster than normal. He was once impaled clean through his chest, and it did nothing but slow him down and cause great pain. *'Enhanced Immunity:' Batman's regenerative abilities have some affect on his body's ability to process through harmful, foreign substances and he has become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. *'Ageless:' Batman, does not age beyond his prime, allowing him to retain his physical prowess, health, vitality and youthful appearance indefinitely. This ultimately makes him immune to natural death. Abilities Indomitable Will: Batman's Unstoppable Determination and Strength Of Will Make Him An Extremely Formidable Opponent. This Makes Him Able To Function While Tolerating Massive Amounts Of Physical Pain, And Also Allows Him To Resist Telepathy Or Mind Control. His Willpower Is Strong Enough To Operate A Green Lantern Ring When Necessary. *'Intimidation:' It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman fear Batman. His ability to inspire great fear made him eligible for induction into the Sinestro Corps, although he was able to fight off the power ring's control. *'Tactical Analysis:' Batman Is A Great Strategist And Tactician. Always Calculating His Opponents Moves Before Hand; He Even Single Handedly Defeated The ILA Roster That Lacked The "Big Three". He Has Been Compared To Batman In Terms Of Tactical Methods. Even Against Metahumans He Has Proven More Than A Match For Them All At Once With Time To Prepare. Dick Grayson Once Claimed The Batman Was, "The Worlds Greatest Tactician." Using His Superior Problem-Solving Skills, Batman Can Work Out A Battle Ahead Of Time For Many Possibilities And Predict Enemy Movements And Tactics After The Battle Has Engaged By Recalling And Utilizing Memorized Mannerisms Acquired Through Past Experience On A Moment's Notice. *'Espionage:' Batman was proven quite skillful in the act of espionage, spying on his enemies and allies alike just to keep tabs as well as confirm his suspicions. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced):' Batman is one of the world's foremost martial artists. With the knowledge and expertise in dozens of fighting styles, Batman is the most formidable opponent in Gotham City, And when his brain was enhanced one of the sections it allowed Batman to perceive an enemy's movement before they were able to land a hit *'Master Acrobat:' Thanks To His Great Strength And Phenomenal Equilibrium, Wayne Is An Excellent Athlete, Excelling In All Gymnastic Fields And Being Able To Perform Every Acrobatic Stunt Ever Performed, Including Others That Can Never Be Performed By Even An Olympic Acrobat. *'Martial Arts:' Trained by the Society of Assassins, Tom has stated he knows just as many martial arts as The first Batman and can use them more effectively. This may be a largely overstated comment but one should not ask for verification. *'Swordsmanship:' He is a master swordsman, trained by the Society of Assassins. *'Marksmanship:' Wayne is an expert marksman skilled. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training *'Investigation:' He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. *'Demolitions:' Batman is proficient with many different kinds of explosives. From small entry explosives to grenades and even high powered military grade firepower, He is also is able to assemble and defuse a wide variety of conventional explosive devices, from improvised to military grade designs. *'Driving:' Logan Is Proficient At Driving Many Vehicles Like Cars, Motor Bikes, Trucks And He Is Also Skillful At Driving Jets, Helicopters And Auto Boats And Small Ships. *'Mimicry:' Batman possessed an uncanny ability to perfectly mimic the voices of others. He has often demonstrated his proficiency at this skill by imitating others while speaking on a telephone. The person on the other end of the line believed that they were in fact speaking to another person altogether, often times, people they shared a great familiarity *'Escapology:' He was trained by Bruce And The League Of Shadows and through his own experience in the art of escaping *'Body Reading Ability:' Tom Has The Advanced Ability To Read Body Language Enabling Him To Read What A Person Is Thinking And Tell What They Are Going To Do Next Before They Do It. He Has Been Shown Able To Read Opponents Far Faster Than Himself, Along With Non Humans And Even Alien Lifeforms Once He Is Given A Chance To Learn Their Body Language. This Enables Him To Identify Disguised And Transformed People As Well. *'Business Management:' Tom Wayne Has Extensive Skills And Experience In Business Management, Has Thorough Understanding Of Financial Marketing And Management And Is Often Known As A Example Of Successful Industrialist And Businessman On Par To Lex Luthor. At The Height Of WayneCorp's Power, John Blake Virtually Owned Every Business Enterprise In The City Of Gotham. *'Criminology:' Batman Was Trained By A Master Criminologist, He Has Studied Many Criminals Over The Years And Even Became One To Get Closer To One. *'Multilingualism:' Having had the finest education Wayne speaks fluent English, French, Chinese, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, German, Swahili, Mandarin, Cantonese, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, and is fluent in other languages. He has some knowledge of the alien language of Tamaran. *'Military Protocol:' Tom is quite familiar with military policy, protocol and most aspects of life in the Army. *'Gadgetry:' One Of Batman's Main Traits Is His Aptitude With Gadgets, He Practices Every Single Day. *'Weaponry:' Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Wayne has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. *'Stealth:' Batman is an immensely formidable master of stealth and infiltration, capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected, which is all the more remarkable and impressive, given his large muscular frame. Batman's stealth is so effective in fact, that some criminals would claim that you wouldn't even know he was there until it was already too late. *'Hunting:' Tom's is capable of hunting however the ability to hunt comes from years of training, patience and survival. He is proficient enough in hunting to pursue a lion without it ever noticing. *'Firearms:' Unlike most of the Batman Family, he's one of few who has no problems with the use of firearms. He's a very skilled marksmen when in use of firearms. *'Deception:' Batman was proven quite skillful in the act of Deception, Able to Infiltrate the Sinestro corps. *'Mechanical Aptitude:' The Batman possesses knowledge of mechanical engineering and often employs this talent when constructing or upgrading equipment for use in crime-fighting. He has often been seen effecting repairs on the Bat-Bot armor or making improvements to the Batmobile. Equipment *'Batsuit:' The costume Batman wears is composed of reinforced Kevlar and a small percentage of titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves have also some metallic blades on their sides. The cape is designed to provide the wearer with controlled gliding functionality with the ability to change directions and heights while in mid-air. The mask has a little percentage of lead, which shields the face of Batman from x-ray powers or x-ray technology, and incorporates an infrared and night visor, auditory sensors and a sonar. The mask is accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, etc.), like the utility belt, and integrates a transmitter receiver device de voice and video. **'Utility Belt:' Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a red utility belt. The utility belt has a button to call the car in a few appearances on Justice League, and a command for teleportation. Over the years it has contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grapplie gun, torches, a "re-breather" breathing device, and lockpicks. The belt has also its own automatic security systems. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Male Category:Canon